Megaman: The Ancient Enemy
by MrChoco
Summary: Warriors of a time long past come to light to fight and old evils reemerge. New heroes awaken, and old enemies reappear. Patch, the son of Lan and Maylu Hikari is caught up in this battle against an ancient enemy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, all I really own is the plot and other people I make up for the story.**

Prologue:

Dr. Light finally finished his upgrades on Roll, and woke her. She blinked her eyes, and then asked the question that has been on her mind since Dr. Light said he was going to upgrade her. "Why do I need to be a battle robot like Rock? We've declared a truce with Dr. Wily. The world doesn't need any more protectors." Dr. Light sighed. "Roll, Dr. Wily and I have come up with a network that links together all electronic things. We call it the 'cyber-world.' There are viruses that are too elusive for us to destroy, so we are sending you, Blues, Rock, Rush and Forte in to protect our new cyber-world." "I understand, Dr. Light. Have you found a way to teleport us into the cyber-world?" "Yes, I have already teleported in Blues, Rock, and Rush. Wily has already sent Forte in, and you are the last one to go. I will teleport you now." Dr. Light walks over to a lever and pulls it. Blue streams of data cover Roll from sight, and as they disappear, reveal that Roll is gone. "Stay safe, my child."

* * *

"X, we have just found out that Sigma has escaped into the cyber-world from the moon. It will be impossible for our sensors to find him. We will have to teleport you into the net to search and destroy him, along with Axl." X nods silently, wondering where Zero has gone. Zero said that he would have to rid his systems of a virus, and that it would take a while. X just didn't know how long. Axl sensed X's feelings, and for once simply decided to stay silent to let him think.

30 minutes later…

X and Axl are standing on a teleportation pad that would take them into the cyber-world. Suddenly, Alia runs in. "I'm going with you, and you're not saying anything. My sensors will work better once we are in the cyber-world." X just nods, still thinking. The operator says "Teleporting in 3…2…1…0." X, Axl, and Alia disappeared.

* * *

As Ragnarok explodes, Zero knows that this is his end. He falls through the sky, and focuses on the ground, knowing that it will soon end his life. "Zeeeerrrrroooo." "Mother Elf?" Zero looks above his head in amazement. "Zeeerrrooo... I teleport you... to... cyber-world, where you will... protect... world.... I have... sent Ciel there. Protect her... and the world." A flash of light, and then nothing.

* * *

It is the year 20XX…

A group of drunk teenagers were dangling a 5 year old boy from a rope at the top of a 10 story building, laughing in their stupor. A news reporter caught all of it on film, describing the teenagers as "Wanting attention, and wanting to endanger a young, innocent life." Suddenly, the wind howled through the city. A green blur cuts through the air. A flash of red, and the young boy is gone. A severed rope is all that is left.

Harpuia descends in an alleyway, sheathing one of his red sabers and placing the shivering boy down on the ground. The boy bolts away, terrified by his recent ordeal, into the crowd of people by the building where he was being dangled a few minutes ago. He finds his mother, whom joyously scoops him into her arms, and crys in happiness. The teenagers are arrested, and sent to court. Harpuia disintegrates his armor, showing his lean, teenage body. He wears a jacket, and some of his forest green hair is in a ponytail. He walks out of the alley, wondering if he would ever meet up with Fefnir and Leviathan again. He sees storm clouds gather, and starts walking to that part of the city. If all goes well, he might meet Leviathan again.

A house is on fire, and the firemen can't do anything to control the blaze. A teenage girl raises her arms to the sky, drawing in the clouds. Suddenly, the heavens open up, and rain comes pouring down from the sky, quenching the fire more efficiently than the firemen could. Leviathan walks away, a small smile on her face from saving a few people. She then frowns, and looks to the sky, hoping to find Fefnir and Harpuia again.

A man's car stalls on the railroad tracks, and the lights warning of an imminent train start to flash. Before long, the man sees the train, heading straight for him. He tries to start his car in a frenzy, looking at the train every so often. The train is almost upon him, and he shuts his eyes, hoping it will end quickly. An enormous crash! The man opens his eyes. Nothing happened. He wasn't dead. He looks to the train, and he sees a teenager in red armor, holding the train back with one hand. The man takes this opportunity to finally start his car, and drives off. In the blink of an eye, the teenager is gone, walking into an alley to call off his armor. He walks out of the alley, showing his rippling muscles and fiery orange hair. Fefnir looks to the sky, and sees the rain clouds. "Leviathan." He begins to jog over to the rain clouds, hoping to see Leviathan again, and maybe even Harpuia. Things sure had gotten boring.

* * *

A boy walks out of school in the year 20XX. He has shaggy brown hair, and green eyes (Think Vent, from Megaman ZX). He's talking to his PET. "Hey, MJ. What do you think we should do this weekend? I can't think of anything." "Well, Patch. Since there is no homework, you can go over to Alouette's house. She has nothing to do either, and might get her navi this weekend," replied MJ, or Megaman Junior, the child of the all famous Megaman and Roll. He looks like Megaman in his HeatGuts form, but doesn't have the big fist and has blond hair. "Sure, and besides, she told me that tomorrow that she would get her navi, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss it. Seeing it will be a girl, of course." "That has nothing to do with me suggesting you to go to her house. And besides, shouldn't you go home and have dinner first?" "Sure thing, MJ. Mom said that she was making curry tonight!" "Then hurry home already." "Fine, I will." Patch made a face, hoping to get a reaction. MJ just sighed.

* * *

**Please R&R, I would really appreciate some constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, all I really own is the plot and other people I make up for the story.

* * *

**

"I betcha I know why you're gouing to Alouette's house," MJ said. "Oh yeah? I already told you that it is because she is going to get her net navi soon," Patch responded. "No, that's not the reason. It's because you liiiike her." Patch's face started to grow red. "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Well, what if you end up liking her navi? I mean, you do know that dad can build really good navis." "Please, the odds of that not happening is 99.9%." "Oh yeah? What about that 0.01%?" "That is the chance of me liking Alouette's navi, but that chance is incredibly small." "Oh yeah? But that is still a chance." After finally finishing the conversation, the navi and human finally arrive at Alouette's house, which just so happens to be next door to their house. Patch walks into Alouette's home because he had previously e-mailed her and his parents to let them know what he was doing.

"Hey, Alouette! I'm here!" "Patch, you slowpoke! I've been waiting here for half an hour!" a voice cries from upstairs. "Yeah, well I'm sorry I don't have a means of transportation besides my feet!" "Yeah, well thanks for coming." A blond and blue-eyed girl appears at the top of the stairs to run down and hug Patch, making his face grow red. MJ snickers, and Alouette says "Hey, MJ. Did you know that Patch's dad is actually e-mailing my net navi today? That means you get to play with her!" "Oh yeah? What if I don't like her?" "Trust me MJ, Mr. Hikari said you would." At this, Patch starts snickering, and Alouette glares at him. "What is wrong with both of you, snickering like that today? What did you do, have a bet or something?" "No, not really. Anyways, do ya wanna go up to your room and make MJ enter a quick tournament? I heard that Dekao was going to enter the tournament, and I want to show him that MJ is better than Mino Magnus." *sigh* "Fine, I guess we could watch MJ win the tournament while we wait for my new navi." "YES!!!!" MJ and Patch shout.

"Finally, we meet again, Fefnir and Leviathan. It's been so long, doing nothing since Zero disappeared." Harpuia is walking down the street with Leviathan and Fefnir, all in casual clothes. "Yeah, Zero was the only worthy opponent I've ever had, and now there's nobody to fight. You and Leviathan are both pushovers," Fefnir replies. "You wanna take that back, Fefnir? You know that with my wind and Leviathan's water, we can douse your fire with a storm before you could even lay a hit on us." "Awwww, whatever. I heard that there is a tournament going on in the net. I bet that I could find other opponents to fight besides you two." "Fine, Fefnir. That just leaves more time for me to spend training with Leviathan." Leviathan's face reddens slightly, but no one notices. All three of the Guardians stop in front of a pole at an intersection (you know, those poles in the big city where you push a button and after a while you are allowed to walk across the street?). At a wordless command, they all turn into bits of data and stream into the internet through the post.

*Beep* Beep* Beep*

"Yes!!! I finally got my navi data from your dad! Now I can begin downloading." "DOWNLOADING PROCESS STARTED. APPROXIMATED TIME UNTIL DOWNLOAD IS FINISHED: 1 HOUR," an automated voice says from the PET. "Aw, man. 1 full hour! Jeez, now all I can do is watch you and MJ compete in the tournament" "Yep, that's right Alouette! You get to watch me and MJ kick Dekao and Mino Magnus's butt!" Alouette got up to watch MJ start the first battle in the tournament against a simple, non-customized navi. "Oh yeah! MJ, lets kick this guy's butt!" "Ready when you are, Patch!"

"Battle routine, set! Execute!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, all I really own is the plot and other people I make up for the story.

* * *

**

"There. Now that you're all signed up, you can finally stop complaining about having no one to fight, and we can see if there is actually some truth to your words."  
"Of course there is! Do you think that I just make empty claims about my power?"  
Leviathan and Harpuia gave Fefnir a bored look.  
"Yes."

* * *

"Okay, now we just have to wait for Magnus to finish his fight against that Fefnir guy, and then we can have that fight we've promised Dekao!"  
"Gotcha MJ, but what if Magnus and Dekao lose?" Patch asks. "I mean, we know just about everyone in this tournament except for Fefnir, and the board doesn't even state who his net-op is! He's a complete unknown!"  
"So then why don't you and MJ go and watch Dekao's fight?" Allouette asks. "I'm sure that you should be able to pick up something about that guy's fighting style just by watching."  
"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Patch exclaims.  
"Maybe because you're a dunce."  
"Am not! You're just jealous of my operating capabilities and that you don't have a navi yet."  
"I will in about 30 minutes."  
"And we will miss Magnus's fight if you guys keep arguing like this! It looks like it's almost over!" MJ shouts at the two.

Patch goes off to sit in a corner with MJ and watch the fight while Allouette grudgingly sits next to him.

* * *

"Ha! Is that the best you've got, ya sissie?" Shouts Fefnir as he fires multiple fire balls from his knuckle buster.  
"No... It's not! Magnet Axe!" Magnus yells, before bringing his axe down with earthshaking force, just missing Fefnir but enveloping him and the area around the axe with a blue magnetic charge.  
"Ha! You missed!"  
"No... I... didn't!" Magnus shouts, just before slamming his left shoulder forward while it starts to glow blue as well, using the magnetic force to slam Fefnir into the wall and drag him around the stadium. He then juts his glowing red right shoulder forward, pulling Fefnir towards him as he readies his axe.  
"Big mistake!" Fefnir yelled, slamming his knuckle buster into Magnus's face while using his other arm to grab onto the axe's handle, halting its movement while unloading round after round into Magnus at point-black range.  
"Argh!!!" Magnus staggers back, holding his head, as Fefnir slams his fist into the ground, causing fire to erupt all around Magnus in a fiery prison. Magnus sank to his knees, unable to bear the heat that was quickly growing to the strength of a star, and jacked out.

* * *

Patch and Allouette stared at the PET's screen.  
"Crap. We're gonna need a better strategy."  
"Naw, really? He obviously isn't like anyone else you've faced, and you thought that you could use the same strategy as before?! What were you two thinking, you blockheads!" shouted Allouette.  
"Geez, what's got you all riled up? MJ and I can still defeat this guy, despite us knowing almost nothing about him."  
"And what are you gonna do for a strategy then, huh? Just wing it?"  
"Yeah, actually. Dad and Megaman always did that, and they always came out on top."  
"But you aren't your dad!"  
"So? And you still haven't answered my question of why you are so angry."  
MJ just watched the two, much like a someone watching a tennis match, and stayed silent the whole time. He really didn't want to get involved unless he absolutely had to. It was almost beginning time for his match, anyways.  
"I'm angry because you aren't exiting outof the tournament!"  
"So? You've never gotten this angry before."  
"That's because I want MJ to be my navi's first friend, and he can't be a friend if he's just a mass of data! You're both going up against an unknown navi, and I don't want either of you to get hurt."  
Allouette looked at Patch with pleading eyes, almost making him regret entering the tournament.  
"Sorry Alouette, but... You're worrying about nothing! MJ and I will pull through this, just like we always have, and we will make sure to win this tournament in one piece! Right MJ?"  
"Right. We aren't gonna lose, not after coming this far!"

* * *

**YAY! I finally got around to updating! Well, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! Please review, and make my day!**


End file.
